West Coast Avengers
West Coast Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :West Coast Avengers #9: 20 Mar 2019 Current Issue :West Coast Avengers #10: 17 Apr 2019 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #10. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines West Coast Avengers #10 West Coast Avengers #9 West Coast Avengers #8 West Coast Avengers #7 West Coast Avengers #6 West Coast Avengers #5 West Coast Avengers #4 West Coast Avengers #3/105 West Coast Avengers #2/104 West Coast Avengers #1 Collections Hardcovers *'West Coast Avengers: Assemble' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Iron Man vol. 1 Annual #7, & Avengers vol. 1 #250. - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Family Ties' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9, plus Vision and the Scarlet Witch vol. 2 #1-2. - - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Sins of the Past' - Collects vol. 2 #10-16 & Annual #1, plus Avengers Annual #15. - - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Lost in Space and Time' - Collects vol. 2 #17-24, plus Fantastic Four vol. 1 #19 & Doctor Strange vol. 2 #53. - - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Zodiac Attack' - Collects vol. 2 #25-30 & Annual #2, plus Avengers Annual #16. - - Trade Paperbacks *'Avengers West Coast Epic Collection, vol. 1: How the West Was Won' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4 & vol. 2 #1-7, plus Iron Man vol. 1 Annual #7, Avengers vol. 1 #250, The Vision and the Scarlet Witch vol. 2 #1-2, and Wonder Man vol. 1 #1. - *'Avengers West Coast Epic Collection, vol. 2: Lost in Space-Time' - Collects vol. 2 #8-24 & Annual #1, plus Avengers vol. 1 Annual #15. - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Family Ties' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9, plus Vision and the Scarlet Witch vol. 2 #1-2. - - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Sins of the Past' - Collects vol. 2 #10-16 & Annual #1, plus Avengers Annual #15. - - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Lost in Space and Time' - Collects vol. 2 #17-24, plus Fantastic Four vol. 1 #19 & Doctor Strange vol. 2 #53. - - *'Avengers: West Coast Avengers — Vision Quest' - Collects vol. 2 #42-50. - - *'Avengers West Coast: Darker Than Scarlet' - Collects vol. 2 #51-57 & 60-62. - - *'Avengers West Coast: Along Came A Spider-Woman' - Collects vol. 2 #58-59 & 63-75. - - *'Avengers: Ultron Unbound' - Collects vol. 2 #89-91 & Annual #8, plus Vision vol. 1 #1-4. - - *'Avengers: The Death of Mockingbird' - Collects vol. 2 #92-100 & 102, plus Spider-Woman vol. 2 #1-4. - - *'West Coast Avengers, vol. 1: Best Coast' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4, plus The Unbelievable Gwenpool #1 & Young Avengers Presents #6. - *'West Coast Avengers, vol. 2: City of Evils' - Collects vol. 3 #5-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 3 Writer: Kelly Thompson. Artist/Covers: Stefano Caselli. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1984 * Volume 2: #1-102, 1985-1994 (#48-102 as Avengers West Coast) * Volume 3: #1-10, 2018-2019 (Legacy #103-112) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website